Arrow hearts
by Time-and-Place
Summary: Haley and Grace Grey no one knows who they are. More people know them as Lynn and Cassie Light. But thier twins Shane who is Grace twin. Nate is Haley and thier family doesnt know they secret. Because it is Haley has problems with trust. Read and Review
1. Intro

INtro

What if I told you instead one Grey Sister there were two? Well there is Denise and Paul Jonas had the kids in this order Jason, Shane with his twin sister Grace, then Nate and his sister Haley. And this is the story of us, Haley and Grace. Being the only girls in family and no one know that you are. Is tough when we never see get to see our twins. Haley and I have grouped together when they became famous. This is the account of the sisters of the Famous, heart throbs the Connect 3.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Are you guys sure you like it? **

**Disclaimer: only own Haley and Grace and Arrow Heart.**

Chapter 1  
Arrow Hearts

Grace POV 

"Hales, Can I come in?" The boys just left on another tour with our parents. And because I and Shane just had our eighteen birthdays. My parents are letting me and Hales get an apartment so we don't have to live in the house by ourselves. It is also letting my mom go on tour with them. It is hard on Haley every time they leave for tour because she never got over Nate leaving the first time. They were so close. When they left on their first tour my parents and my brothers thought it was good idea not to tell the media about me and Haley. It would be safer. So when they left Haley locked herself in Shane and Nate room and cried. She didn't talk for a month that how long it took me to talk. Our grandma stayed with us. Haley was so young that she thought her brothers and her parents, espillayly her twin left her. She felt abandoned. Nate or any one does not know what going on with her. Because she afraid of letting him in to getting hurt again. Every time they leave she cries and writes her songs.

"Yeah one minute," She said. I hear her sniff. She opens the door and I walk in and sit on the bed.

"Hales, you have to talk to them sometime." She sighs and nods. "You have been blocking Nate and all of them out for long time. They are worried about you."

"I know. But you only know about our double life as Arrow Heart. Not even mom or dad knows." That was true Haley and I record an Album with the songs she wrote. While our family was on tour we going on a different tour as Cass and Lynn Light. Haley got recruited from the musical that no one knew about but our grandma. She would not do it unless we changed our names no one knew and I did with her. Our grandma said she keep it a secret when Haley begged her to. We our hoping to get back to the apartment when they come back to visit. I talk to Shane every night and he still does not know he can read me like a book. He knows there something going on but I don't tell him.

"I know we said we wouldn't tell them but don't you think it would be hard to do this. The bus leaves at 9 am. I already got it the house number forward to my cell. But our family deservers to know the truth and you should tell them."

"No all the songs about heart break and abandonment is about them. NO NO I don't want to them to know not now not ever."

"We have to tell them some time."

"Not now, I cannot have them feel bad."

"Ok, the car will be here at 8:30."

"Night"

"Call Nate", I say as I am walking out the door.

"Ok"

**An: Hope you like it! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Phone call

Chapter 2

phone call

Haley POV

Grace shuts the door on her way out I picked up my cell and called my twin. 3 rings and he picked up.

"Hay is it you?" He said I could hear the anxious in his voice, "what up or wrong?"

"Nothing wrong" I said with a weak smile wanting to cry because I couldn't tell him what wrong. "heard anything new about other bands?" I smiled.

"Arrow hearts finally going on tour. I love their music. Cassie is amazing she make it seem as she sing to each and every person. Lynn is awesome and cool but she doesn't make want to cry as much as Cassie. Cassie has so much emotion. Mom always cries when they hear the music." Only if they knew that it was me and Grace. We never had sing for our family. Because we don't want to know that we have a secret life.

"Hey are you still there?" He said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, do you think they will sing or try to any of Connect 3's songs." I said with a laugh. Grace and I will do their music a lot.

"I don't know, I have to go but I love you. And Hay hay?"

"yeah Curly Q"

"Good to hear you laugh. We are trying to make back for our 16th birthday, but I don't think we can."

"Love you too." Trying not have them to choke while saying it, to let him know I am sad. Hung up and ran to Grace room. Tears running down my face. I opened the door, she is on the phone to Shane. I run over and collapse on her bed in sobs.

Grace's POV

"Yea, Shane I know I keeping serects but you'll when we're ready." My door opened and a crying Haley came in, she ran over and collapsed on my bed in sobs.

"Gracy what up who crying?" Shane asked concerned.

"I have to go." Before I hung up Shane stopped me. I grabbed a shaking sobbing Haley and pulled her into my lap rocking her back and forth,

"what up with hales?" he said getting a little protected.

"No Shane it nothing don't worry about it and don't tell Nate because that the last thing she wants. We'll call you. She'll call you and we will tell you when we are ready." I snapped and hung up looking at Haley. "what up with you baby girl?"

"Nate …. Cant … believe they're missing my birthday." Haley said catching her breath.

"Well being on tour we can surprise them. Shane can't belevie your turning sixteen"

"Yes but I have been driving since I was 13 thanks to you."

"Yes, our little sercret." She giggled.

"The boys would have a fit." I laughed with her. Shane and the boys wanted their linecse first. But I have mine and on September 16th she will get hers on the first try. Mom let practice since she was little. Pro's of being the littlest.

"Can I sleep in here?" Haley said with a pout.

"Sure," we climbed in bed of our new apartment. "Love you." I looked down she was a sleep and it made me smile. I turn the light out.


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Wake up call

**A/n: Read and Review **

**Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Morning wake up call

Haley POV

The alarm woke me up at 7:45. So I got up and showered and thought of ways to wake up Grace. I figured that I should also wake up Nate and Shane. Because they always know I can't wake her up on my own.

**Joe**/Me

Yo! Sleepyhead! Wake up Nate with a recording of me yelling, burning up. Then call Grace wake her up with you sing Arrow Heart song that what you get. Grace hates when they sing that song she wrote b/c that one she love with all her heart. Nate hates me yelling that song b/c I don't sing to them. My phone vibrated and snapped me out of it.

**You woke me up.**

Well you do it every time you're here with me. It true he and Nate do. Jason my beloved Jason he is the only one who ever had a clue. About why I don't do well with Nate anymore, why I don't respond to them. It hurts me to much to get close and they leave.

**I just woke Nate and everyone.**

Well wake up Grace I need her it 8:15 we are going in like 15 minutes.

**Where?**

Just do it. Man he was so presented.

**Ok.**

I heard Grace scream "What the heck Shane?" I ran to her room and came to sit on the bed. Then I mouthed to her 'put it on Speaker'

Grace put the phone on speaker. While Shane and Nate were sing random songs.

"Haley what time is it?" Grace asked. I looked over by at the clock and told her "you have 15 minutes don't be like Shane and take forever to get ready!"

"Crap the car comes at 8:30 great!" she started yelling, "I have to wash my hair and straighten my hair and change."

"Chill just wear your hair in a bun. Wear you pajamas to the bus no one will see us." We forgot was that we were talking to the guys. Until Nate spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" Grace and I exchanged looks.

"Nothing. Just code words, were going Shopping." I covered quickly.

"Hay your lying", Nate said.

"She right." Grace said.

"Gracy and Hay your keeping a secret."

"Grace get ready, bye Shane, bye Nate." I walked out grabbed my suitcase. I was disturbed because I tried for so long to not let Nate see my secrets.

Grace POV

"Nate don't worry", My Haley has no clue how much he worries and loves her. She thinks he abandon her. The boys want her to live her dreams. And she is. And he just doesn't know it. "Guys, what Favorite Girl banc?"

"Mitchie and the Girls" Shane said.

"Of course you would my twin." I said with a laugh. "Nate?"

"Arrow Hearts who are finally going on tour." I smiled.

"I change mine to that." Shane says

"Ask Jason." Saying that into the phone putting finish touch on my clothes.

"Do they sing bird songs?" Jason comes in.

"Maybe they might. How are you doing Jason?"

"Good there are so many birds on the road." I started laughing at that line thinking oh Jason.

Haley skipped in and yelled, "The car here." She saw that I was still on the phone mouthed 'crap'.

The boys started to question again and I just hung up.

We grabbed our stuff and gave it to the driver, when we got to the car.

**A/n: I would love comments.**


	5. Chapter 4 Past and Feelings

**A/N: What up with Haley why she doesn't want to tell! I am Sorry that took forever.**

Chapter 4

Past and Feelings

Haley POV

My world, the secret almost blown twice in one day, our Brothers must think I'm crazy. I want to tell them, but am afraid that they look down on me.

When they were signed as connect 3 or C3. I thought it would be something the family would experience together. Before they left for tour and left me and Grace with our Grandma. I started to feel like they didn't want me, and that I didn't belong. Grace and I were left at home for the meeting even though we were their good luck charms. Shane called us on Dad cell and we heard the whole meeting. When they started to record, they got too busy for us, the cheerleaders. Cheering them on the sisterly way, only a sister can do. We were the fans, when they had no fans. Back when everyone of the body in our family was close. But, when the boys got signed even Mom and Dad were busy where. They didn't even have time for their daughters.

I started writing my songs when they got signed. The first song I wrote was the song me and my gang. The song is about my family before the boys got signed or even famous. I let no one read my song until I let Grace back in. I wrote four more songs while they were still Recording. Nate had no time for Him and me time. We used to go to the park. Jason was the only one who would come and talk to me everyday.

I would try to get a word in but they said some thing like this, "Not right now", "Shush I had a long day I trying to sleep." Or "No I am busy." It felt like they were to busy for me and they planning to make a new family without me or Grace. But Grace because she was ten, she had a better sense what was happening and didn't worry too much because Shane had time for her. Nate was not talking to me on days without end. I was little didn't get that they were leaving to go without me.

I didn't think that they would really leave me behind. My parent said it would be safer if they didn't take us because they thought the media would have a field day. So Grace and I were pushed to the side I am surprised that we didn't go crazy. We went to school after they left and all of our friends ask me where he was. When I told them that he was gone for three month, they started to ditch me one by one. I had always been the out cast of the school. They only talked to me because Nick stuck by my side.

I had to go through school without anyone to talk even Jason stopped calling. This went on for years. When I turned 13, Grace turned fifteen, that when we started performing at local talent shows. Grace had read some of my songs and she thought we should sing them. I told her that our family could not know. So we started performing as Lynn and Cassie Light, we were doing it for fun. But, one of waitress at the club we started performing at. Called an agent, he watches us and we got signed. We told them that we were on our own. Which was true, they were off on tour. Our grandma came and signed the papers because she was the legal guardian of us. She promised not to tell our parents.

Recording was great we made our first Cd, under our code names. I had cut off communication with Nate at that time. Not taking his phone calls. Mom was the only one to get through to me. I loved all of the songs. Our album list was: Since you been gone, All around me, I am so sick, That what you get (Grace wrote that), This is me (Later on Disney asked me if they could use that in the movie camp rock.), What it takes, Me and my gang, Guarding Angel, Girl can rock, and What hurts the most.

When me and grace were recording I felt like I was on Cloud nine. Jason had said it felt like that. I hope I will feel the way they do when they perform when I perform.

**A/N: Review give me ideas.**


	6. Chapter Tour bus

**A/N: Get confusing hope you like it.**

Chapter 5:

Tour bus

Grace Pov

We are finally here. No parents, family, we are living our dream. Since our family are living theirs. I don't have Doubts that they don't love us, like Haley, I just always wanted to live on the road. Our agent, Cathy called us when we on the bus starting on to our first venue. I talked to her.

"Excited, for the first concert?" she said.

"Excited, nervous, what are the details on this place?"

"The place is Tales down (**A/N: I made that up). ** You will get there tonight, but you sleep and tomorrow at 12:00pm you will have a sound check. Then, free time but you have to be back at 4:00 to have hair and make up. Lock down is at 6. Concert at 7 and you play your heart out. I will be there so don't worry."

"Thank you Cathy. I see you tomorrow"

"bye, Lynn" I hung up

Haley POV

I spent the time Grace was talking on the phone. I was texting my handsome boyfriend Benjamin, our drummer. His skills are amazing he taught me how to play. Ben knows my brothers only because he went to school with them. I bet Nick doesn't remember him. He wasn't one of the poplars' he was one of my friends that, Nick didn't know about. When Nate was in the front talking to the cool kids… I was with Ben talking about random subjects.

**Ben/**Haley/Nick/_** Haley thoughts**_

**Are you excited for the tour? **

_**Why would I not be excited for the tour with my boyfriend and Sister.**_

Of course I get to spend time with an incredible Drummer.

_**I was teasing him.**_

**Are you cheating on me? **

_**He teasing me right back, Ah I love Ben. Wait, hold up love Idk about that I just don't go around throwing I love you at everyone.**_

I would never. It you that I like dummy. No one else could ever make me feel the way you do.

_**My phone just buzzed. Man that was fast.**_

Hales, what up?

_**No it Nate man put a damper on my day.**_

Not much. How tour?

**When do we get off this bus? So I can see you and make sure there is no guy in your bus.**

Idk let me ask, Grace.

"Grace when do we make a pit stop so Ben can get on?"

"I think 30 minutes. Don't be all lovely dovey."

"Just because Tim is flying in tonight does mean you can be mean to me and Ben."

_**Tim Grace boyfriend**_

Tour fine. I miss the twin. Arrow Heart going to be in the town we just got out of. We are probably going to their one of concerts soon. We should fly you out so you can see it with me.

I'm not a big fan of theirs.

_**OK to text Ben back.**_

Ben, well stop in about half and hour you wait that long.

_**I got it yes I'm good.**_

Who Ben? And what do you mean we will stop? __

_**Crap I sent that to Nate**_

Ben my boyfriend who want to see me and Grace and I going shopping. I meant that text for him.

When did you get a boyfriend? Does mom and dad know?

Yes they know I would have one without there permission. Curly Q you need to stop worrying I can take care of my self. AND DON'T TELL KLUTZ AND COFFEE MAN. I DON'T NEED YOU ALL ON MY BACK.

_**I going to take a nap.**_

**A/N: Man that confusing. Give me reviews and Ideas.**


	7. Chapter 6 Parents thoughts

Chapter 6

Parents' thoughts

**Denise point of view**

I knew the first time Arrow Heart came on the radio, I knew that it was my little girls. The way their voices blended sound like my boys but higher. I never told Paul because he would have told the boys. Paul and I had told their grandma that she was their guardian and if there was something that they wanted to do let them do but not drugs or something like that.

I felt so bad leaving my babies at home, but I and Paul decide that it would be best if the girls at home because of paparazzi. Girls can't go bad fast. But we never thought that Haley wouldn't respond to us. I know it hurts her that we are gone most of the year. Grace took care of her with the help of her Grandmother. But now that Grace is eighteen, she is the Guardian of Haley. And now they are going on tour. I going to tell Paul what I know and beg him not to get mad and tell the boys. The girls will tell them in do time. But it hurts Shane and Nate to not know what going on with their twins.

"Paul, I need to tell you something." He was in our bedroom of the bus. We were heading to the next venue.

"Yes, dear" He said looking up.

"Don't get mad but. I have known this for a while but I didn't think you should know. And you have to promise not to tell the boys. Until the girls are ready to tell them."

"What about Haley and Grace?" He was getting up.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes if I don't get a choice. Now what is going on with my girls?"

"You know Nate favorite band of the two girls"

"Yes 'Arrow Hearts'. What has that to do with the angels?" Then his face went through confusion and then realization. "How long have you know?"

"Since their first single, but they have no clue that I know. They hid it because Haley doesn't want the boys. Please don't make them stop. They're going to do amazing. When we get to the next venue I will call Grace and tell her we know."

"Ok we won't tell the boys but they have to call and check with me every concert. I also want to talk to their manger, and you might go and join them for a few. I would but that would look suspicious."

"So this is settled."

"Yes, I miss them."

"I know so do I. I'll start dinner, what time are we getting there?" I got up and walked to the door.

"9:00 a.m." He got up and walks over to me and wiped off the tears leaking out. Then he kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." And walked out the door, went into the kitchen and started dinner.

**Paul Point of view**

That what my little girls have been hiding from us. I knew it was something. I also knew that the boys will be ticked off because their really protected of the girls. If the boys were home more the girls could have not pulled this off. The boys would know through with twin mind reading.

But Haley pushed us all out when we left. She would not take any phone calls from us. I heard Nate cry at night he came into are room a lot to sleep because he was afraid of the being alone, Shane would punch things, Jason would pray that she let us in. It hurt all of us. When we got back she stayed in her room. And not even talk to Nate, her best friend. Grace was the only aloud in her room. I could not tuck my angel in bed. Grace on the other hand opened her arms to us. She also said sorry for Haley, Nate couldn't understand what was happening. He thought was losing his best friend. I knew Haley thought she had lost him. I also know that she lost all her friends when he left. So she blames him, they had all had blamed her for his leaving.

I let out some stray tears because I miss my girls so much. I feel like it my fault that my family fell apart. I pray that we will be like the song the girls wrote 'Me and my gang' again in the near future.


End file.
